Blood and Snow
by xXSuzuki AmayaXx
Summary: A blizzard left Renesmee unable to feed on blood. Will Jacob be able to help? Read and find out.


"Dialogue"

 _Thoughts_

Narration

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jacob's POV

It was an unusually cruel winter in Forks, Washington. A blizzard has been ongoing for 2 weeks straight now. This makes hunting for vampires difficult because animals seek shelter from the weather and are not in the open. This situation made them open their storage of blood substitute. It's not quite as good as real blood or even animal blood but it's filling enough so they don't go crazy with thirst. I asked them why they don't store animal blood instead and they told me that in order to store animal blood for a longer period; they need to get the blood while they are still alive and even if they managed to do that they can only store it for 6 weeks at most. Nessie doesn't like the taste of the blood substitute and couldn't drink it at all. They couldn't take her hunting either because of the blizzard. She can survive on human food but that wouldn't curb her craving for blood. Bella and Edward are at a lost on what to do so they decided to ask Carlisle for advice leaving Ness and I alone in their house. It hasn't been long since they left when Ness wailed.

"I'm~ Hungry~~~" I chuckled lightly. Right now, she is truly acting like a child even though her physical appearance is closer to 14 or 15 years old.

"Shall I fix us something to eat then?" I asked her. She nodded. I got up and went to their kitchen. I looked in their fridge and the cupboards while I'm trying to decide what to prepare. In the end, I went with Quesadillas with Ham and Peppers because it was easy to prepare and all the ingredients were there. As I was cutting some Ham, Ness sneaked up on me and gave a loud holler making me flinch. The action made me cut my hand. A large gash opened on the back of my hand. The iron smell of blood suddenly permeated the air. Before I could even register what just happened, Nessie was already holding my hand. I almost felt her thirst as that of my own. Her thoughts flowing into me only fixated on one.

 _Blood_

Her warm tongue ran over the length of the gash. I shivered a little at the contact. She continued to lick the blood from my wound as it gradually healed. During all these, I found myself doing nothing but concentrate on her tongue as it repeatedly touched my hand. Somehow, it felt so sensual. When I lost the sensation, I opened my eyes which I didn't realize I had closed to see her licking my blood off the knife. After cleaning the knife, she seemed to have snapped back to reality.

"I- I'm so sorry, Jake. It was just… I was hungry and then the smell of blood… Before I knew it, I-"

"It's ok, Nessie. I know better than anyone that sometimes we can't control our instincts. At least, you didn't bite my hand to make me bleed some more."

I continued preparing the food and when I was done, we ate in silence. She seems to be brooding over something.

"You okay, Ness?" I asked her in between bites. She just nodded. I wasn't convinced but I don't want to be a pest, so I dropped the subject. After eating, she immediately stood up and went to the living room. I heard the TV turning on. I cleaned up the dishes and followed her to the living room. I sat down on the couch to watch with her. She came up to me and snuggled against me, her head resting on my chest like we normally do. But just minutes later, she got up from me and scooted to the other side of the couch. I saw her gripping her knees.

"Ness? What's wrong?" I asked while going closer to her

"No! Don't come closer, Jacob. Please."

"What? Why? Ness, tell me what's wrong. Please let me help you." I tell her calmly while inching closer.

"No! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you, Jake. Please! Stay away 'til I get myself under control."

 _Get her self under control? What does she mean? She rarely loses control unless blood is concerned. Wait a minute… Blood?_

I calmed down a little and looked at her. Now I can see she's trying to hold back her instinct.

"Renesmee, do you want to drink my blood? Is that why you said you don't wanna hurt me?" She slowly nodded.

"Oh Ness, you know I'll be willing to give you my own life if you asked for it. We just ate so I doubt you would need much blood to satisfy your thirst. Don't worry, I can handle some blood taken from me, I'm a fast healer, remember? And you don't have venom like other vampires so you wouldn't have to worry about poisoning me."

"But… But what if I couldn't restrain myself and drain you of your blood? I don't want to kill you, Jacob."

"Then you wouldn't kill me, Ness. I'm sure of it. You're stronger than you think. You can control your instinct. Earlier, you didn't bite my hand for more and even now, you managed to stop yourself from biting me even though I'm sure, you pretty much wanted to." I had completely closed the distance between us and wrapped my arm around her. She froze at the contact but relaxed a second later.

"Are you sure, Jake? I thought you hate bloodsuckers?"

"Yeah… That was before I imprinted on one. I mean, at least half of one." I laughed. She crawled into my lap and faced me which immediately shut me up.

"Well, since you graciously offered, it would be rude of me to reject your offer." She said before nuzzling her head on the crook of my neck. My breath hitched as her lips pressed lightly on my neck.

"Are you really sure you are okay with this?" she whispered against my neck, hot breath ghosting over my skin.

"Yeah, make it quick though. I feel weird already."

 _And by weird, I meant aroused but I'm not gonna tell her that_

I felt her bit down. Hot blood trickled down my neck as she sucked the part where she broke the skin. The pain from the bite was now replaced with pleasure. My arms circled around her waist and I pulled her closer to me pressing our chest together. Her legs wrapped around me. Her hand wove its way into my hair. When she moved her head to the other side of my neck, I realized she was about to bite me again. I held her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"Ness, do you really need to bite me again?"

"Not really… but I really like your blood. Besides you seem to be enjoying being sucked."

"Okay… I was enjoying it but you know your father will have my head on a silver platter if I was the one who lost control. You're still not full-grown Ness. You know the agreement."

"I know, but just one more bite Jake, please? Unless you feel lightheaded already then I'll stop."

"No, I don't. I guess you didn't get much because your bite was a little shallow. It probably healed before you could suck much blood. You have to bite harder if you wanna get more than that." She nodded at me before going to my neck again to bite.

"Ah! Ness…" my hands gripped her shoulders as she bit harder like I told her to. She then sucked on the open wound getting as much blood as she can on the gradually healing wound. I held onto her, letting her finish while trying to ignore my arousal.

 _I swear she is going to be the death of me. Either by her own or by her father's hand._

She licked the last trickles of blood and then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jacob." She yawned. I shifted her so she could lie on the sofa and use my lap as a pillow. I gently stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

 _It's funny. Just a few years back, I would've killed anyone who even jokes about me offering my neck to a bloodsucker. She totally changed my world._

I yawned also feeling a little weary after my blood was sucked. I closed my eyes and joined her in a fit of slumber.

Nobody's POV

Minutes later, Edward and Bella came home bringing a live elk for Renesmee who hasn't drunk blood for a week. They opened the door and their noses were attacked by the smell of iron. Worried, they looked around pinpointing the source of the smell. They saw Jacob and Renesmee sleeping on the sofa. Jacob has bruises on either side of his neck that wasn't completely gone yet. Renesmee stirred and looked at her parents.

"Hi mom, dad" Her pupils were showing a tinge of red despite being predominantly brown.

Edward and Bella were not idiots. They put two and two together.

The smell of iron + the bruises on an otherwise fast healer + Renesmee's red-tinged eyes = Ness sucked Jacob's blood

They decided to check Jacob if he's okay. The presence of the vampires stirred Jacob from his sleep.

"Oh… you're back." He stretched his back.

"Are you okay, Jacob? Not feeling weak or lightheaded? Dizzy maybe?" Bella asked him.

"Hmm…? Not really, just a little sleepy, I guess."

Ness touched Jacob's cheek and he felt heat pooling on his stomach again.

"Jacob…" Edward growled dangerously.

"Ness, why do you like getting me in trouble with Edward?" He said exasperated. Ness smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" Bella asked

"My body kinda reacted inappropriately when Ness sucked my blood" Jacob deadpanned.

"Oh… OH!" as Bella realized what that meant

"Did anything happen then? Aside from the bloodsucking…?"

"We just fell asleep here."Renesmee said. Bella put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Then we have nothing to be angry about. If you are still hungry Ness, there's a live elk by the front door"

"Nah, I'm good. Jake's gonna be my emergency stock from now on" Ness said before nuzzling Jake's neck.

 _Great… more pleasurable tortures I have to endure until she fully matures_ Jake thought. As if reading his mind. Ness said

"Oh don't worry, Jacob! It's only when I have no other blood sources to quench my thirst"

"I know" _still gonna make me wanna fuck you though…_ he thought

"Jacob…"Edward growled again.

 _Ah crap_ Jacob thought

"Sorry"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

First fanfic folks…

I wonder why I wrote a twilight fic though. I wasn't really a fan of the series. I hope I kept them in character and if not, well, I'm sorry. Like I said, I'm not much of a fan. I have only seen the last movie and got curious of Jacob and Renesmee. Well, I hope you like it.

xXSuzuki AmayaXx


End file.
